burning_legosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nixels Movie
"Be Like Nixel"-Tagline The Nixels Movie, which was originally named Be like Nixel and then later was changed Nixels: The Motion Picture, is a movie that was planed released in theaters February 7, 2016 (USA and North America), 14 February 2017 (Europe and Asia) and 1 April 2015 (Australia). It is rated R due to excessive Mixing (critics thought this was bad),Nixing, and Scorpi's face , and is a cross between stopmotion with playdoh and computer generated animation. It was canceled on February 7, 2016. It was made by Dadaw Studios. Full Movie (prototype) In September 2015, MixelJacobo101 infiltrated Dadaw Studios and stole the copies of the prototype version of the movie. He uploaded the full movie to Youtube,if you wanna see the full movie,here it is: NOTE: The final version of the movie shortens Scorpi's scary face scene from 1 hour and 30 minutes to exactly an hour, lengthens the scene of Volectro joining the Nixels, and has the Play-Doh scene narrated by FunToyzCollector herself as she makes Play-Doh versions of Mixels and Nixels and opens a Play-Doh Major Nixel surprise egg filled with Amusing Duck eggs and LEGO Nixels. Incident On February 6, 2016, 49 people died and 257 were injuried after watching prototype version of the movie. It happened after Scorpi's Scary face scene. Plot Volecrto joins the Nixels and stuff happens. Stuff becomes Playdoh. LAY EGG IS TRUE !!!! Then Scorpi puts his face on the screen for 1 hour (1 hour and 30 minutes in the prototype). Critics comments "That Mixing stuff is so bad."- Parent Guide "No comment. 0/1000" -New York Times "Why did they make this?"- CNN News "I died."-Random Guy "I love it"-Scorpi "Good movie, to melt"-Dadaw "Uhh, no thanks Dadaw. That violence though, even it's a joke."-Davin.Rizuki/ZoomTorch20 Mixels Wiki Post *"This isnt a joke this is ultra super duper real."-Dadaw to Davin.Rizuki/ZoomTorch20 "I RATE THIS PEANUT BUTTER TRIANGLE OUT OF TRIANGLE" - Creepermanrules THA SEXISEST MOVEH EVAH M8 GET SHREKT -Penguin Scorn "Greatest movie ever... I love it... All hail the hypno Scorpi..." -Meester Feesh "999/1000 would ham salad again" -Graham "Best movie in years!"- IGN﻿ 1 hour of a possessed Scorpi face. 10/10 100/10 BEST MOVIE BEST MOVIE﻿-Mr. Mixel Guy 9/10 Not enough Scorpi﻿- Diambro Mixelot Concept Names *Be Like Nixel *Nixels: The Motion Picture *You Are A Nixel *Nixel Story *Nixel Tale *You Will Say That Scorpi Is Cute Because His Face Is On The Camera *Volectro Acts Like Nixel *The Mixe—Oh Right This Is The Nixels Movie *The TENTRO Movie *Ready For Death *Major Nixel Happy Army Happy Hour *Eivom Slexim Eht *FunToyzCollector In Her Big Screen Debut Cancellation "The movie would have been good but we rushed at the last minute. Sorry fans."-ToaCENSORED2004 head of Dadaw studios "This is worse than Trumpsy, but BURNING LELE WIKI IS WORSE THAN BOTH!!!" -FlygonAlbania Category:Movies Category:Dadaw Srudios Category:Nixels Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Category:Things thet are evils then Scorpi Category:Eek! Scary story! Category:Scary Category:People who are completely scary and must be terminated. Category:Pro-Trumpsy Category:I just made a meteor in my spacesuit. Category:Wanted for touching Sneetch booty and feeling good about it Category:OH SHMIXELS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Things that tried to kill Tentro Category:Things that tried to kill Volectro Category:Things that tried to kill Shuff